In many electronics systems, including computer systems, a large number of electronic components, which make up the computer system, generally are arranged on one or more circuit boards. Typically these circuit boards are arranged in parallel within a housing. With the increased use of electronic products in the office environment, electromagnetic interference (“EMP”) and radio-frequency interference (“RFI”) have become important considerations in the design of such products. Various techniques have been proposed for using the housing to shield electrical components on printed circuit boards in order to limit the emission of EMI and RFI created by electronic products, or to protect such products from external sources of EMI and RFI that could affect their operation.
From time to time, the removal of the printed circuit board from the housing is required to accomplish various functions. For example, an existing printed circuit board may be replaced by an improved version offering superior operating characteristics. Another example is replacement of a printed circuit board that has been diagnosed as defective. Insertion of the new printed circuit board must be preceded by removal of the old or existing printed circuit board from the housing.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.